escritores_del_mundofandomcom_es-20200215-history
Lodore
Lodore, también publicada bajo el título La hermosa viuda, es la penúltima novela escrita por la autora romántica Mary Shelley, terminada en 1833 y publicada en 1835.Vargo, Introducción a Lodore, 14; Bunnell, 153. Mary Shelley finalizó Lodore en 1833, pero el libro se vio demorado por los editores. Argumento y temática En Lodore, Shelley focalizó su temática del poder y la responsabilidad dentro de la familia.Bennett, An Introduction, 91–92, 97. La historia central relata la vida de la esposa y la hija del personaje que le da título a la obra, Lord Lodore, quien es asesinado en un duelo al final del primer tomo, dejando un camino de obstáculos legales, financieros y familiares para que las dos «heroínas» los resuelvan. Mary Shelley ubica a los personajes femeninos en el centro de la narrativa: la hija de Lodore, Ethel, crece para ser demasiado dependiente en el control paterno; la esposa, Cornelia, se preocupa por las normas y las apariencias de la sociedad aristocrática; y la intelectual e independiente Fanny Derham, el contraste de ambas.Bennett, An Introduction, 93–95; Bunnell, 155. Una de las últimas editoras de la novela, Lisa Vargo, ha notado el compromiso del texto con temáticas ideológicas y políticas, particularmente la educación y el papel social de las mujeres.Vargo, Introduction to Lodore, 21, 32. Sugiere que Lodore analiza una cultura patriarcal que separa los sexos y presiona a las mujeres bajo la dependencia de los hombres.Como señala Vargo, por ejemplo, Mary Shelley hace hincapié en que «Ethel ha recibido, por hablar, educación sexual» (Lodore, Vol. III, Cap 2). Vargo, Introducción a Lodore, 35. Bajo el punto de vista de la crítica Betty T. Bennett, «la novela propone paradigmas educativos iguales para los hombres y las mujeres, los cuales establecerían la justicia social además de proveer de ayuda espiritual e intelectual que ayuda a enfrentar los desafíos que tiene invariablemente la vida».Bennett, An Introduction, 92, 96. La novela termina, significativamente, con Fanny Derham, el modelo de la mujer independiente. Recepción Lodore fue un éxito de crítica: la revista Fraser's Magazine elogió su «profundidad y variedad de ideas», por ejemplo; e impulsó a The Literary Gazette a describir a Mary Shelley como «una de las escritoras modernas más originales».Vargo, Introducción de Lodore, 18–19. Más tarde, los críticos del siglo XIX cuestionaron más la obra: en 1886, Edward Dowden llamó a Lodore una «biografía cambiada para adaptarla a la ficción»; en 1889, Florence Marshall remarcó que Lodore fue «escrita en un estilo que hoy es anticuado».Vargo, Introducción a Lodore, 19–20; Bunnell, 161. Las secciones autobiográficas incluyen las escenas entre Ethel y Edward, basadas en la vida de Mary Shelley con Percy Shelley. Véase también * Lista de obras de Mary Shelley Referencias Bibliografía *Bennett, Betty T. Mary Wollstonecraft Shelley: An Introduction. Baltimore: Johns Hopkins University Press, 1998. ISBN 080185976X. *Bunnell, Charlene E. "All the World's a Stage": Dramatic Sensibility in Mary Shelley's Novels. Nueva York: Routledge, 2002. ISBN 0415938635. *Bunnell, Charlene E. "The Illusion of 'Great Expectations': Manners and Morals in Mary Shelley's Lodore and Falkner". Iconoclastic Departures: Mary Shelley after "Frankenstein": Essays in Honor of the Bicentenary of Mary Shelley's Birth. Eds. Syndy M. Conger, Frederick S. Frank, and Gregory O'Dea. Madison, NJ: Fairleigh Dickinson University Press, 1997. *Cronin, Richard. "Mary Shelley and Edward Bulwer: Lodore as Hybrid Fiction". Mary versus Mary. Eds. Lilla Maria Crisafulli and Giovanna Silvani. Nápoles: Liguori, 2001. *Gonda, Caroline. "Lodore and Fanny Derham's Story". Women's Writing 6.3 (1999): 329-44. *Hopkins, Lisa. "'A Medea, in More Senses than the More Obvious One': Motherhood in Mary Shelley's Lodore and Falkner". Eighteenth-Century Novel 2 (2002): 383-405. *Joffe, Sharon Lynne. The Kinship Coterie and the Literary Endeavors of the Women in the Shelley Circle. Nueva York: Peter Lang, 2007. *Jowell, Sharon. "Mary Shelley's Mothers: The Weak, the Absent, and the Silent in Lodore and Falkner". European Romantic Review 8.3 (1997): 298-322. *Kilroy, James F. The Nineteenth Century English Novel: Family Ideology and Narrative Form. New York: Palgrave Macmillan, 2007. *Shelley, Mary. Lodore. Ed. Lisa Vargo. Ontario: Broadview Press, 1997. ISBN 1551110776. *Sites, Melissa. "Re/membering Home: Utopian Domesticity in Mary Shelley's Lodore". A Brighter Morn: The Shelley Circle's Utopian Project. Ed. Darby Lewes. Lanham, MD: Lexington Books, 2003. ISBN 0739104721. *Stafford, Fiona. "Lodore: A Tale of the Present Time?". Mary Shelley's Fiction: From Frankenstein to Falkner. Eds. Michael Eberle-Sinatra and Nora Crook. Nueva York: Macmillan; St. Martin's, 2000. *Vallins, David. "Mary Shelley and the Lake Poets: Negotiation and Transcendence in Lodore". Mary Shelley's Fiction: From Frankenstein to Falkner. Eds. Michael Eberle-Sinatra and Nora Crook. Nueva York: Macmillan; St. Martin's, 2000. *Vargo, Lisa. "Further Thoughts on the Education of Daughters: Lodore as an Imagined Conversation with Mary Wollstonecraft". Mary Wollstonecraft and Mary Shelley: Writing Lives. Eds. Helen M. Buss, D. L. Macdonald, y Anne McWhir. Waterloo, ON: Wilfrid Laurier University Press, 2001. *Vargo, Lisa. "Lodore and the 'Novel of Society'". Women's Writing 6.3 (1999): 425-40. *Vargo, Lisa. "The Aikins and the Godwins: Notions of Conflict and Stoicism in Anna Barbauld and Mary Shelley". Romanticism 11.1 (2005): 84-98. *Williams, Nicholas. "Angelic Realism: Domestic Idealization in Mary Shelley's Lodore". Studies in the Novel 39.4 (2007): 397-415. Enlaces externos * Texto inglés en Google Books. Ed. de 1835. Facsímil electrónico. Categoría:Novelas de 1835 Categoría:Libros de Mary Shelley Categoría:Novelas en inglés Categoría:Novelas de Reino Unido